Las Navidades De los Potter
by Nanny PGranger Evans Cullen
Summary: Un pequeño regalo de Navidad de esta pareja que tanto nos gusta. Descubran como es la Navidad de Harry, Hermione y Familia.


**Disclaimer: los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, Excepto algunos que son de mi autoria. **

**Este es un pequeño regalo de Navidad atrasado. Espero les guste **

**Las navidades de los Potter**

**25 De Diciembre 2004**

El ligero murmullo del viento se escuchaba tras las ventanas, Harry Potter se revolvió inquieto en las sabanas, estiro el brazo tratando de encontrar al cuerpo caliente y acurrucado que siempre estaba en el lado derecho de la cama. Al realizar dicho movimiento se sorprendió al sentir las frías sabanas vacías, despertando por completo, se enderezo en la cama, viendo que efectivamente este se encontraba vacío. Se restregó los ojos, quitándose el sueño, mas a pesar de eso veía todo borroso, así que automáticamente tomo sus gafas redondas poniéndoselo, percatándose al mismo que tiempo que la puerta estaba abierta, que las cortinas estaban corridas y que las pantuflas de su mujer no se encontraban donde se suponía.

Estiro los brazos, levantándose la mismo tiempo poniéndose sus pantuflas azules. Se dirigió hacia la puerta viendo en el largo pasillo, tratando de buscar a su esposa, hasta que escucho la risa calidad provenir en la habitación del bebe. Sigiloso cual gato, camino hacia la puerta de color azul. Quedándose en el umbral asombrado al ver a su mujer riendo con su pequeño de 3 meses

Cariño—dijo suavemente Hermione—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Mi pequeño tiene Hambre? No dejas dormir a mamá, eres igual de goloso que tu padre Max.

Esas palabras le sacaron una sincera carcajada a Potter, el cual ingreso a la habitación cuando su esposa volteo a verlo y su hijo sonrió haciendo pucheritos a su padre.

No cabía duda de que Maximilian Potter era idéntico a Hermione, ambos tenían esos preciosos ojos chocolate, el cabello castaño aunque a diferencia de su madre Max heredo su raro cabello y un poco más oscuro. Y la misma sonrisa en su cara cada que lo veían a él.

—Buenos días Amor—Hermione se levanto con el bebe en brazos acercándose a el, donde le deposito un suave beso en los labios.

—Buenos días Cariño—Respondió Potter, tomando al pequeño en sus brazos que gorgojo contento en los brazos de su padre—¿con que tiene hambre este pequeño comelón? ¿Cuándo va a ser el día en que tu apetito disminuya?

Hermione sonrió a carcajadas divertidas—Esa misma pregunta me hago todos los días con respecto a ti cariño—mientras veía como Harry fruncía el ceño y su hijo hacia burbujas en su boquita.

Sin embargo momentos después el bebe arrugo la carita, hizo una mueca en los labios y apretó con fuerza los puños, señal de que empezaría a llorar.

Rápida como un rayo Hermione tomo al pequeño Potter en sus brazos aprovechando al mismo tiempo dejar al descubierto su seno, el pequeño Max dejo de hacer su berrinche al sentir el sabroso liquido del cual se alimentaba de su madre.

Harry no podía estar más feliz, que en ese momento. Ya había pasado años desde que sucedió la última guerra mundial, dejo que el sentimiento de culpa lo embargara puesto que pensaba que todos aquellos que perecieron en la guerra deberían estar allí con él, o en dado caso con sus familias sonriendo felices.

Hermione al percatarse de los sentimientos que recorrían a su marido, se acerco al, mientras sostenía al bebe le tomo la mano derecha poniéndolo al mismo tiempo en el regazo de su hijo, el cual seguía dándose un festín satisfecho con su comida.

—No te preocupes Harry… No es tu culpa—Pronuncio esas palabras con un ligero murmullo, el cual Potter seguía sorprendiéndose como su esposa lo conocía tan bien.

Recordó el momento que le propuso matrimonio a su mejor amiga, fue el momento más feliz de su vida, también el nacimiento de su hijo, fruto de su amor. Sin embargo tenerla a ella a su lado era lo mejor que le hubiese pasado en toda su vida, desde el mismo momento en que la acepto en su círculo de amistad, la cual en su primer año en Hogwarts solo era Harry y Ronald Weasley.

Él le sonrió a esposa e hijo, y los guio fuera de esa habitación, el bebe volvió a hacer pucheros ya que interrumpieron su comida para cambiar de lugar. Potter los guio en la sala, donde un árbol navideño estaba a un lado de la chimenea decorada con 4 calcetines, uno que decía Harry, otro Hermione, otro Max y por ultimo Teddy.

Teddy, su pequeño ahijado el cual dormitaba en su habitación, junto a su abuela Andrómeda. Los Potter los acogieron en su casa, pues sabían lo sola que se sentía la abuela Andrómeda y a pesar de la edad quería hacerse cargo de su nieto, pero por lo mismo su edad era un milagro que pudiera mantener a raya ese pequeño inquieto.

Hablando del pequeño Teddy, Este presuroso, con la pijama de osos aun y un tremendo lobo colgando de su brazo, bajo de las escaleras- EL niño de 6 años, esperaba con anhelo al hombre gordo y bigotón que le trajera sus regalos mas ansiados durante todo un año.

—Buenos días padrino, madrina, Max ¿y mis regalos?-fue su saludo cordial, ganándose una sonrisa de ternura por ambos adultos, y que el pequeño Max despegara su boquita del seno de su madre, al escuchar la voz del niño.

Harry Se levanto señalando la parte baja del inmenso árbol, Teddy con una exclamación de sorpresa salir de sus labios y los ojos grandes y brillantes se acerco hasta el árbol dejándose caer al ver la inmensa cantidad de regalos.

—¿Son todos míos?—Pregunto el pequeño.

Harry sintió empatía hacia el pequeño recordando su primera navidad en Hogwarts donde por primera vez recibía regalos de verdad y no cosas utilizadas por su primo.

Si, Ted…todos son tuyos

El niño no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ancha y grande lleno de felicidad, al instante decidió mejor desenvolver sus regalos sin importar el bonito papel que los decoraba rasgándolo en partes pequeñas y desiguales con tal de ver que contenían.

Harry se sentó a un lado Hermione en el sillón, mientras veía al su ahijado dar saltos, o exclamar lleno de asombro cada que desenvolvía un regalo.

Siempre se juro cuidar de ese pequeño, que aunque sufrió la misma suerte que el, al perder ambos padres, decidió que Teddy Lupin nunca se sentiría, solo ni olvidado ni muchos menos maltratado.

Hermione le regalo una gran sonrisa—Harry Amor, tu regalo lo recibirás hoy en la noche.

Harry se quedo paralizado al escuchar dichas palabras, pero sonrió. Viendo la ventana con la luz del amanecer se pregunto en qué momento anochecería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**25 De Diciembre 2006**

El ligero murmullo del viento se escuchaba tras las ventanas, Harry Potter se revolvió inquieto en las sabanas, estiro el brazo tratando de encontrar al cuerpo caliente y acurrucado que siempre estaba en el lado derecho de la cama. Sin embargo al sentir dicho cuerpo a su lado, lo pego más a él, mas se sorprendió al sentir que el cuerpo era más pequeño, restregándose los ojos, vio un cabecita, acurrucarse más en su brazo. Harry sonrió sabiendo que Max, estaba ahí acostado junto a su papá. Contrario a lo que creía Potter su hijo no estaba dormido, solo que le gustaba acurrucarse con su papá

—Papi—susurro el pequeño, abriendo sus ojos grandes-¿etas Domido?

—Umm—fue la respuesta de Harry, revolviéndose en la cama-No.

—¡Que bueno!—Grito jubiloso Max—Despieta papi, hoy es navidá

—Umm—volvio a decir, pero esta vez apreso a su hijo entre sus brazos, sacándole carcajadas por las divertidas cosquillas que le hacia.

—Ya papi…Ya papi-Decia entre cortado el pequeño castaño.-¡Mamá!—grito pidiendo ayuda.

Harry sonriendo jugueton no se dio cuenta que el grito de su hijo sonaba mas aterrado que jovial ocasionando que Hermione ingresara asustada a la habitación

—Max, ¿cariño que sucede?

—Mama, ayúdame…papi me come—

Hermione dejo que un suspiro de inmenso alivio le recorriera, claro antes de percatarse que había dejando en su habitación a su hijo de 7 meses quien lloro al verse solo.

Tanto Harry como Hermione se dirigieron a hacia la puerta verde, donde un niño parado entre los barrotes de la cama, lloraba desconsoladamente.

—Ya hijo, tranquilo mami esta aquí—dijo Hermione dócilmente.

El pequeño hipo entre los brazos de su madre, quien miraba con reproche al hijo y al padre.

Harry se sintió un poco culpable al ver a su pequeño triste, se acerco hacia el niño pelinegro de ojos verdes, depositando un beso a en su mejilla.

Benjamín Potter se acurrucó entre los brazos de su mamá, poniendo una manita en su mejilla.

Después de tan vergonzoso momento, tanto padres e hijos bajaron hacia la sala, donde como era habitual estaba el gran y ostentoso árbol junto a la chimenea, en el cual había ahora una calceta mas con el nombre de Ben.

Teddy como de costumbre bajo excitado de las escaleras, ahora con un pijama de superhéroes y con el lobo de peluche entre sus brazos.

Harry que le había contado parte de las historias de sus padres a Ted, este sabia que el lobo representaba a estar mas cerca de su papa, y que sus cabellos cambiantes de color de su mamá.

—¡NAVIDAD!—Grito jubiloso el peliverde.—Navidad, Navidad feliz navidad—Canturreo sacando risas entre los adultos, aplausos en el bebe, y el baile entre Max y Teddy.

Segundo después ambos niños se tiraron bajo el gran árbol, rompiendo los papeles y desplegando los regalos en el piso, mientras el bebe con ayuda de su esposa desenvolvía sus regalos.

Otra navidad más, otro año de felicidad.

El timbre sonó, anunciando la llegada de visitas, Harry abrió permitiendo la entrada al matrimonio Weasley- Lovegood, Longbottom-Abbot y Malfoy-Weasley.

Los hermanos Weasley con sus hijos en sus brazos, Ron tenia cargado a la pequeña Rosebud Weasley y Ginny al pequeño Scopius Malfoy, ambos bebes d meses de edad.

—NAVIDAD! —Grito Ron—mientras dejaba a su hija con su esposa, permitiendo cargar los regalos.

—Tio Lon!—grito radiante Ted y Max. El nombre mal pronunciado era solo una forma de burlarse de su tio pelirrojo.

—Tio Huron—le siguió Max, al ver al hombre rubio con los regalos en sus brazos.

Ambos hombres gruñeron ante semejantes nombres.

—Esto es tu culpa Potter—Acuso Malfoy al pelinegro, el cual no evitaba sonreía. Por primera vez Ron estaba de acuerdo con su cuñado.

—¿Harry como es posible que no le enseñes hablar a tu hijo?—Regaño Ronald mientras depositaba los regalos debajo del árbol, longbottom hizo lo mismo escuchando los argumentos de Harry. Los pequeños corrieron abriendo los regalos, antes que los adultos se dieran cuenta, mientras Potter y Weasley discutían. Por desgracia Hermione y Luna estaban pendientes de ellos, quien conociéndolos agarraron a ambos niños por la manga de sus pijamas. Ginny se había sentado en el sofá con su hijo que tenia un chupon en la boca, viendo asombrado todo lo que sucedia en la sala. Mientras Hannah Iba a la cocina por bocadillos

Definitivamente era la mejor navidad de todas.

¿y Harry?

Por supuesto recibió su regalo de Navidad en su habitación.

**25 De Diciembre 2008**

El ligero murmullo del viento se escuchaba tras las ventanas, Harry Potter se revolvió inquieto en las sabanas, estiro el brazo tratando de encontrar al cuerpo caliente y acurrucado, topándose con uno más pequeño, al igual que con una manita que le estiraba el rostro sin cesar.

—Papá Despierta es navidad, ¡Navidad!—Grito Max dejándolo momentáneamente Sordo en su oído izquierdo.

—¡Navidá! –Coreo Ben a su hermano mayor—papi despieta, despieta, despieta, pol fis, despieta. Santa Clos, se ira, nunca mas va a volver, despieta para que no se vaya.

Harry suspiro cansado y como siempre su hijo menor de melodramático.

—Ya desperté—Rugio Harry asustando a los pequeños, sin embargo estaba fasalmente molesto ya que sonrió a carcajadas

—bájense de la cama, antes que el monstro de las cosquillas los alcance-

Ambos niños gritaron divertidos y con un salto corrieron fuera de la habitación.

Harry estaba mortalmente muerto de risa, sin embargo escucho como los pequeños piecitos se dirigían hacia la habitación de su pequeña de 5 meses.

Con pereza y restregándose los ojos fue directo hacia la puerta rosada, donde su hija sonreía divertida al ver a sus hermanos mayores esconderse tras Hermione. La niña no paraba de revolotear entre los brazos de su madre, virando hacia todos lados su cabecita, tratando de comprender porque sus hermanos corrian.

—Harry—murmuro Hermione-Aleja a los niños me van a tirar—urgio.

Harry trato de alcanzar a sus hijos, pero estos creyendo que su papa les haría cosquillas, siguieron corriendo alrededor de su madre.

La cual asustada abrazaba con fuerza a su hija.

Sin embargo, nadie se percato lo que sucedió después, Hermione trastabillo, soltando sin querer a la niña, Harry alcanzo al fin a sus hijos sosteniéndolos en ambas manos, mas Hermione grito aterrorizada al sentir como su hija escapaba de entre sus brazos.

Harry abrió los ojos asustado, soltando a ambos niños mas era tarde Lucy, cayo y cayo en cámara lenta

Un momento

¿cámara lenta?

¡Lucy, hizo magia!

Accidental por supuesto, pero magia.

Salvándola de un buen golpe…Hermione y Harry ambos padres soltaron un suspiro de inmenso alivio al ver a su hija en el suelo riendo en carcajadas. Mientras sus hermanos se tiraban con ella en el piso haciéndole caritas, para que rieran, por supuesto, los niños estaban ajenos a lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

Para evitar más accidentes fueron directos a la sala, donde de nueva cuenta el árbol inmenso, la chimenea con calcetines, se mostraba otra vez.

Y más tarde, se reunieron los longbottom, los Weasley, los Malfoy junto a Teddy, que como costumbre bajaba las escaleras ahora con una pijama de cuadros, el lobo entre sus brazos, y sus pantuflas más grandes que sus pies.

—¡Regalos!—grito jubiloso—Regalos. Regalos—Los demás niños al ver a su primo le corearon bailando una extraña danza, donde movían su cuerpo como gusanos.

Los adultos felices dejaron Que Rose, Scorpius, Ben, Ted y Max, comieran de galletas, desenvolviendo sus regalos de navidad.

Mientras que Ron tenia entre sus brazos a Lorcan, Luna a la pequeña Lissander, Ginny a Daphne, y Hannah a Frank

Hermione con su hija en brazos le contaba a sus amigos sobre la hazaña de la pequeña castaña ( con matices pelirrojos) de ojos verdes

Lucy, se parecía en el exterior a su madre, pero en el interior seria tan intrépida como su padre.

Harry veía a su familia, la cual aumentaba cada día. Viendo a sus hijos, sobrinos y ahijado crecer. Añorando los momentos en que cada uno de ellos solo eran bebes, ahora eran niños inquietos por descubrir y aprender.

Mientras tanto sabia que esa misma noche su regalo de navidad le esperaría, y como cada año, gustoso desenvolvería dicho presente, disfrutándolo toda la noche.

**25 De Diciembre 2011**

Ahora estaba sinceramente preparado para no sentir el cuerpo de su esposa entre sus brazos, pero oh sorpresa, allí estaba ella, acurrucada cual gatita en la cama, dejando una estela de calor en la piel de Harry. Sonrió a gusto por la sensación que después de varios años, tenía entre sus brazos a su mujer.

Mas este duro poco, por el torbellino que ingreso a su casa, Tanto Max de 7 años, Ben de 5 años y Lucy de 3, se tiraron a la cama, levantando por fin a ambos padres.

—Mama…Papa…¡Es NAVIDAD! — Los tres niños corearon dicha celebración

Y como de costumbre fueron presurosos, hacia la sala, donde el árbol estaba decorado cerca de la chimenea que tenia calcetines colgando, sin embargo ahora ya no bajaba un presuroso y jubiloso Ted, ya que desde hace mas de tres años desde que ingreso a Hogwarts dejo de creer en santa, pero eso no impedía que este bajara aun con su pelo de distinto color y el lobo entre sus brazos.

Este año Ted Lupin, estaba triste ya que en agosto su abuelita falleció, a causa de la vejez, dejándolo solo, pero no desprotegido ya que los Potter lo acogieron como a un hijo mas, desde antes Hermione consideraba a Ted su hijo mayor y ahora con mas razón se había acercado a el ofreciéndole consuelo.

Sin embargo eso no permitió que Ted, volviera a interpretar su papel de niño feliz por los regalos, a pesar de ser un adolescente de 13 años.

—NAVIDAD—Grito sorprendido—Es Navidad Max, Navidad Ben, Navidad Lucy

Los pequeños felices gritaron—Navidad Ted.

—¡Regalos!—corearon los 4 niños al ver el árbol más grande que años pasados y con más presentes.

Como de costumbre los amigos de los Potter se acercaron a la casa, cada uno con regalos en sus brazos, mas su hijos corriendo tirándose al piso para abrir todos y cada uno de los obsequios.

—Mami—hablo Ben a Hermione—Verdad que Santa si existe—

La castaña vio a su hijo preocupado—¿Por qué lo preguntas Ben?

El niño ruborizado, hablo—Max me dijo que santa no existe…pero yo se que si…Si existe ¿verdad mama?

Hermione le sonrió a su pequeño pelinegro maternalmente—Si existe hijo, no le hagas caso a tu hermano.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras el pequeño corría tras sus primos, entonces la castaña se acerco a su hijo mayor que platicaba con Teddy.

—Max, No comerás galletas en la comida.

El niño abrió los ojos sorprendido ante severa reprimenda

—¿Qué hice mamá?

Hermione le dio un coscorrón a su hijo el cual exclamo un sonido de dolor—Cuidadito y vuelva a escucharte que le dices a tus hermanos menores y a tus primos de que no existe santa, porque sino te quedas sin postre toda la semana

—Pero mamá—Refuto el pequeño—Santa no existe, yo vi cuando papa y tu ponían los regalos en el árbol.

—Independiente que tú sepas la verdad Max, no tienes que decir eso—Ted regaño a su primo por dicha tontería.

—Entonces es verdad— exclamo ahogadamente el ojicastaño

La castaña suspiro, sabía que esa charla llegaría tarde o temprano, pero hubiese querido que llegara tarde, como Ted, que se dio cuenta de la verdad en su segundo año de Hogwarts.

—Si es verdad

—Pero mamá

—Silencio Maximilan…No digas ni una palabra sobre esto. Pero eso si, hoy no comes galletas.

Max, bajo su cabeza de tristeza.

Sin embargo su madre no fue tan mala, ya que le dio galletas después de la comida, menos que los años anteriores, por el castigo, pero sin duda no se perdió el comer las grandiosas galletas de su abuela.

Al alzar la mirada de su plato, centro su mirada en su madre, la cual le guiño el ojo.

Max sonrió con diversión

Su mami, era la mejor santa clos del mundo.

¿Y Harry?

Su regalo de navidad le esperaba como cada año, en su habitación, con una lencería muy fina.

**25 De Diciembre 2013**

El ligero murmullo del viento se escuchaba tras las ventanas, Harry Potter se revolvió inquieto en las sabanas, estiro el brazo tratando de encontrar al cuerpo caliente y acurrucado que siempre estaba en el lado derecho de la cama. Al sentir dicho cuerpo a su lado, se acurruco mas, estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando noto como una mano traviesa, le recorría su cuerpo.

Aun con los ojos cerrados sonrió, mientras sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo despertaba con las caricias de su esposa, al igual que los besos que le daba en sus labios.

De pronto la puerta se abrió sobresaltándolos.

En el umbral de la habitación, sonriendo como pilluelos se encontraban sus tres retoños.

Harry y Hermione sabían lo que venía a continuación

—¡NAVIDAD!

Y entonces

Harry supo lo que sucedería a continuación.

Como cada año, se sorprendía sobre lo grandes que estaban sus pequeños hijos, y también el que pronto su hijo mayor partiría hacia Hogwarts, descubriendo ese lugar tan maravilloso que era esa escuela de magia y hechicería.

Harry Potter, simplemente se sentía eufórico y feliz, desde que se caso cada una de sus navidades estaba ligada con su familia.

Las mejores navidades.

Viendo como Max destrozaba el papel para abrir el regalo, a comparación de Ben quien cuidadosamente abría los paquetes y de Lucy, quien se encargaba primero de alzar la caja, pesar la misma y después de quitar el papel, doblarlo como la mas delicada ropa, además de que cuidadosamente abría las cajas, para denotar su rostro lleno de sorpresa.

Sus hijos, sus retoños, el fruto de su amor.

Abrazado a Hermione ambos padres veían a sus hijos, además que Ted Lupin, sentando frente a la chimenea con su viejo lobo de peluche, sonreía ante la familia que los Potter formaban

Jurándose que algún día, el formaría una similar.

Mientras tanto el día pasó entre amigos, primos y familiares conformado por los Weasley, Malfoy, Longbottom.

Niños, adolescentes y adultos disfrutando de la navidad del año 2013

Una navidad Inolvidable.

¿Y Harry?

Su Regalo Esta noche también seria inolvidable

Porque tal vez, tendría su deseo de Navidad

Procrear a un nuevo integrante Potter

¿Acaso no sabían que ese era el regalo que año con año esperaba con ansias Harry?

Bueno… Esta vez se haría realidad

**Gracias Por leer!**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**


End file.
